Użytkownik:Toffcia111222/brudnopis
6kinga7 - to movie star, która zaczęła grać od 26 maja 2013 roku. Ma obecnie 15 lvl. Ma dosyć dużo filmów w tym najwięcej filmów o miłości. Swoją pierwszą przygodę z MSP zaczęła w 2011 roku tworząc swoje pierwsze konto z nazwą ZWIERZAKI i jakieś liczby. Grała tylko 1 dzień , ponieważ podobno " wystraszyła " się MSP. Dnia 26 amja 2013 roku była na urodzinach u swojej przyjaciółki. Gdy solenizantka zapytała się jej czy ma MSP ona nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Opowiedziała jej jak to było w 2011 roku gdy założyła swoje pierwsze konto. Solenizantka powiedziała że nie ma się co bać bo to jest świetne. Zgodziła się by przyjaciółka założyła jej MSP. Dziewczynki świetnie się bawiły ubierając ją. Ale z nazwą użytkownika było gorzej. Ale podumały chwilkę i wymyśliły nazwę 6kinga7 co zresztą bardzo podobało się właścicielce konta. W następnym miesiącu zapomniała całkowicie o swoim koncie. Dopiero w lipcu zaczęła grać, ponieważ koleżanka która właśnie wtedy założyła swoje pierwsze konto ( teraz ma drugie bo zapomniała hasła) chciała żeby weszła na konto. Kiedy 6kinga7 zobaczyła że można robić zadania ochoczo zabrała się do pracy. W kilka dni zdobyła 3 level , kupiła obie pierwszą sukienkę i kupiła swoją pierwszą animację Flash The Cash z której była bardzo dumna. W sierpniu zrobiła swój pierwszy film Zdrada i pogodzenie. Od września aż do 30 listopada przestała wchodzić na MSP. Dopiero w grudniiu weszła i w kilka dni zrobiła 4 lvl. Zaczęła robić artbooki więcej fimów i więcej looks. Kiedyś to chyba w styczniu albo w lutym 2014 roku weszła na MSP a tam zobaczyła coś takiego że jej wzrosło o 6 leveli wyżej ( to było wtedy co było to że wtedy jak się weszło to pisało miałeś 4 lvl teraz masz np 10 lvl w przypadku 6kingi7.) Ona już wiedziała o tym wcześniej bo to było piasne na forum. I baaaardzo ucieszyła sie z 10 lvla. Szybko zrobiła 11 a później 12 lvl. 23 lutego kupiła swojego pierwszego VIPA na tydzień. I zrobiła sobie 13 lvl. z nim męczyła się 2 miesiące i zrobiła 14 lvl za pomocą kolejnego VIPA za którego kupiła sobie podwójne fame i tak zrobiła 14 lvl. Z nim męczyła się także 2 miesiące. Kupiła kolejnego VIPA i zrobiła sobie 15 lvl. Teraz jest w połowie 15 lvlai pragnie szybko zrobić sobie 16. Ma też inne konto pod nazwą Rudzia111222. 6kinga7 - 'moviestar z obecnie 17 levelem. Ma konto od początku maja 2013 roku. W swoich najlepszych przyjaciołach ma swoje najlepsze przyjaciółki ze szkoły. Ma narazie 2. Miała ok. 8 Vipów. Historia Moviestar miała kiedyś konto o nazwie zwierzyniecbridgitki. Niestety Kinga ( bo tak ma na imię) miała wtedy 7 lat i bardzo przestraszyła się MSP. Dopiero 2 lata później na urodzinach jej przyjaciółki postanowiła założyć sobie konto. Miała bardzo mało pomysłów na nazwę. W końcu przyjaciółka zaproponowała jej taką nazwę 6kinga7. Spodobała jej się. Po założeniu konta nie mogła wejść, ponieważ kolega który też był na urodzinach chciał założyć konto. Chciała potem wejść ale właśnie przestał padać deszcz i wszyscy poszli na podwórko. Dalsza przygoda z MSP Dziewczyna od dnia założenia konta nie grała w ogóle. Dopiero w lipcu 2013 roku weszła za namową jej sąsiadki , która założyła sobie konto. Pierwsze co napisała CTR to było ,, Kocham Violettę czyli Martinę Stoessel" Jej początki były bardzo trudne. Nie umiała tak dobrze grać w MSP. Wbicie 2 levela zajęło jej 3 dni. W sierpniu 2013 roku zrobiła swój 1 film na MSP o nazwie ,, Zdrada i pogodzenie" Ten film był po prostu szokujący. Nie oceniali go znowu na tak bardzo dobrze. Dopiero 2 film ,, Instytut dla talentów" zyskał niewielką popularność. Potem tworzyła tylko krótkie filmiki. Lepsze czasy Dla Kingi końcem 2013 roku nadeszły lepsze czasy. Zdążyła wbić już 4 level. Była z tego powodu bardzo dumna. Pierwsze jej ciuchy nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze. Była to różowa sukienka i wszystko początkowe. Później na potrzeby filmu ,, Violetta" zmieniła ciuchy na takie podobne jak nosi Francesca z Violetty, czyli czarne włosy oraz niebieska sukienka. Pod koniec lipca 2013 roku pokochała bardzo zespół The Beatles. Z tej okazji kupiła sobie rzeczy bardzo podobne do strojów Beatelsów. Garnitur , czarne spodnie , niskie kozaki oraz czarne włosy. W playliście miała same piosenki Beatelsów. W szkole cały czas prosiła pana od muzyki, aby zagrał ,, Hey Jude" albo ,, Yesterday". W grudniu 2013 roku zadbała bardzo o swoją moviestar. Nadszedł rok 2014 a wraz z nim wielkie zmiany. W styczniu 2014 roku gdy Kinga zalogowała się na MSP nie od razu pojawiło się Koło Fortuny ale pojawiło się takie coś z napisem ,,Masz 4 level" Po kilku sekundach pisało ,, Teraz masz 10 level " Kinga była bardzo szczęśliwa. Pojawiły się też zadania, dzięki którym wbiła 11 level. W lutym poprosiła rodziców aby kupili jej VIPA. Kupili jej wtedy super vipa na tydzień. Dzięki niemu wbiła 12 i 13 level. W maju 2014 roku gdy szła do sklepu spotkała tam swoją sąsiadkę, która powiedziała jej że może już pora kupić kolejnego Vipa. Wtedy Kinga pobiegła do domu i ze swoich oszczędności zabrała 15 złotych i doładowała komórkę. Kupiła wtedy vipa elita na tydzień. I wbiła 14 level. Było to 3 maja 2014 roku. Było to nagrodą za piękny występ razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Julią. Na wakacjach także kupiła vipa. Już wtedy wbiła 15 level. Co u niej teraz? Kinga teraz zyskała popularność. Dużo miesiecy przeznaczyła na wbicie 16 levela. Teraz kiedy już ma 17 level wcale nie zachowuje się jak jakaś gwiazda. Na MSP wchodzi już codziennie. Filmografia *'Zdrada i pogodzenie - 5 - cio odcinkowy film o Zdradzie , główna bohaterka nie chce rozmawiać z jej byłym chłopakiem. On 2 razy wypija za dużo soku. Jest to jej pierwszy film. *'Instytut dla talentów' - 2 odcinkowy film o talentach. Zdobył niewielką sławę. *'Szkoła i dyskoteki' - opowiada on o tym jak w szkole jest dyskoteka. *'Wieczór pełen wrażeń' - jest to dyskoteka na którym z powodu duszności ktoś nagle mdleje *'Casting do szkolnego przedstawienia '- oparty na grze ,, Casting" inaczej można by to nazwać pokazem animacji. *'Porwali moją siostrę' - film o porwaniu. Przyjaciele pomagają głównej bohaterce szukać jej zaginionej siostry. Potem wszyscy mszczą się na osobie , który porwał siostrę. *'Ask fm niebezpieczeństwo czyha na każdym kroku' - niedokończona seria. Pomysł na film wziął się wtedy gdy jedna dziewczyna zabiła się przez aska. Film nigdy nie będzie dokończony. *'Violetta' - film polegający na znanej argentyńskiej telenoweli. *'Zakochani w sobie' - film o Aurelii i Maksymilianie , czyli zakochanych w sobie. Niestety zakochana w Maksymilianie była także Tatiana, która niestety zabiła Aurelię. Maksymilian popełnił samobójstwo. Tatiana chodziła potem z Paulem. Film kończy się szczęśliwie. *'Niespodzianka' - opowiada on o niespodziance urodzinowej dla bliźniaczek *'12 letnia inżynierka' - jest to film o inżynierce Martynie Stępień , która mając 12 lat wyjechała razem ze swoją siostrą na studia *'Pocałunek' - film jest oparty na faktach z jej szkoły *'Anioł Inteligencji' - film o aniele który uczy dziewczynki bycia mądrymi *'Ja na II wojnie światowej' - film o 2 rosyjskich siostrach Tani i Ninie , które zaprzyjaźniły się z Anną i Marzeną sierotami. Co ciekawe 6kinga7 użyła rosyjskich zwrotów *'Kim jest ten chłopak' - film o chłopaku , który umówił się z 2 dziewczynami. Ciekawostki #6kinga7 ma aż 5 takich samych kompletów ale w innych kolorach. #Nigdy nie znalazła prawdziwej miłości.